SCARED?
by mj0621
Summary: A creepy mailman, a killer on a loose. How will Grissom and his team handle?Specially when two of them are the victims? Many swearing words,warning..Grillows, SNickers and bits of GregOC, WarrickOC
1. Chapter 1: Creepy Mailman

S.C.A.R.E.D.?

By: mj0621

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything that has anything to do with it. And never will.

Pairing: G/C, N/S, W/OC, Greg/OC

Summary: Grissom's mind was going crazy. What if he would never see Catherine again? What if they were too late?

Spoilers: none…I think.

Feedback: I would like some…as a newbie, I'll learn from it. I'll prepare myself.

Author's Notes: Uh…I'm a little unsure 'bout my other fics so I thought to write another one. I'll finish them all when I feel like it then post them. Promise. This fic just popped out of my mind. Sorry for the mistakes, all mine. And this is my first fic with chapters that I almost finish yehay for me.

Chapter 1: Creepy Mailman

It's raining hard in Las Vegas and it seems no one in the graveshift seems to notice. The supervisor, Gil Grissom was having some problems with one of his personnel.

"ONE CASE?"

Grissom eyed at her and said "Yes. One murder case."

"That's great! Just great! I'm gonna take that case then."

"You can't decide because the others are not yet here."

"Hysterical. That's like saying wait for the eggs to hatch." Sara said rather sarcastically.

"So why come early if you know you'd have to wait?"

"I needed to avoid my creepy mailman. He keeps peeking in my window."

"Creepy mailman? Why not call the cops?"

"I tried it. It's no use. He just keeps coming back every night before shift."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey there boss, Sara." He smiled at both of them. "Greg mentioned another argument that he heard in here."

"What a snoop." Sara creased her brows.

"Watch the temper Sara. Or is it the tim-"

"Shut up."

"Okay!" Nick held his hands up to surrender. "I give up. Forgive me your highness."

Sara couldn't help but to smile at him. Then Warrick entered the room.

"Hi Griss, guys." He looked at Griss who was smiling while looking at Nick and Sara's interaction. "Catherine's coming. Heard from Greg that there's a war in here. So where is it?"

Taking his eyes off Sara for a moment, Nick said"Sorry War, there ain't one no more."

"Damn, didn't even see it. Well…what's it all about anyway?"

Suddenly, Sara remembered what she was angry about. He looks at Grissom and said "So? Can I get the case now?"

Grissom simply said "No."

"WHAT? And why not?"

"Now this is what I'm looking for." Warrick said as Nick smiled.

"Catherine's not here yet."

Sara was about to retort when…

"I'm here. What do ya need from me?"

"About time. Sheesh. Now can I get the case?"

"What's with the temper?" Catherine sees the folder on the table and frowned. "I like that case. I don't wanna wait for another case that will take years from waiting."

"Well both of you will get the case. Work together if that means awfully important to you." Grissom knew he chose the wrong words as he received two narrow glances from the two ladies.

"I surely don't want to be Griss right now." Nick whispered to Warrick. Warrick grinned.

Greg's head suddenly popped in by the doorway. "Hi guys! What's up?" Sara's eyes suddenly widen as she saw Greg. "Don't wanna be Greg either." Warrick whispered to Nick as Nick chuckled.

"Greg you're so dead." Sara hissed at Greg.

He felt he was in trouble again and said "Well…got to go now." as he left.

"Let's go Catherine."

"Yeah. Crime scene's better than blabbing people and the creepy mailman that's peeking in my window every night before shift."

"You too?"

"Why? Is he peeking in your window too?"

"Yeah."

"Before shift?"

"Yes."

"Creepy and weird."

"Second to that. Lets get going."

"Let's go then."

The men stared at them as they left. Then Grissom said "Weird how women talk like there are no other people around."

"Yeah. And creepy mailman? Boss don't ya think we should check that out?"

"Well…I have paper work to do, are you willing anyway?"

"Sure boss. Don't want the ladies creep out. Right War?"

"Yeah. So Griss what's it gonna be?"

"Well, it's not our job…yet but we could just find information about that "creepy" mailman. When a case is available, you take it. Am I clear?"

"Yes boss."

"Just keep me posted 'bout that "creepy" mailman."

"Ok Griss. So I'm gonna check out all the mailman in the city."

"I'll talk to the neighbors of Cath and Sara if they experienced and saw the "creepy" mailman."

"Good. I'll be in here to wait for Brass for any cases and going to ask him about any disturbances that involves the creepy mailman."

"We're going now boss."

"Ok."

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

Sara and Catherine were driving to the crime scene…

"So Cath, when did the creepy mailman started to show up in your house?"

"Uh…about a week and a half ago. Lindsey was the one who saw him. She called me and when I reached for the curtains he stood up and ran away. Scared the hell out of Linds. How 'bout you?"

"Exactly two weeks. I just came out of the showers when I saw him outside the window. I was about to scream at him but he ran away."

"I'm going to do the same way if you'll scream at me too." Cath said as she giggled.

"Ha ha Cath." But she started to snigger too.

They arrived at the alley where the body was found. It was a lady in her mid-30 with red hair.

"She's pretty. Suicide maybe?" Sara said as she looked around the body for evidence.

"She fell and the look in her eyes says it was murder." Catherine answered as she was looking up where the body might have fell.

Jim Brass walked towards them and informed them "Amy Rosenberg, 37 years old, lives two blocks away. The old woman there called the police for some foul dead odor. Guess she wasn't wrong about the dead part huh?"

"Uh Cath, her house is a block away from where I live."

"Are you thinking…?"

"Creepy mailman" they said in unison.

TBC……………


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Scared Now?

Chapter 2: Are You Scared Now?

Author's Notes: I think I kinda like this fic now. And I'm hoping I could finish it right away then finish the other fics. I have nothing against mailmen ok? Again all mistakes are mine. By the way...thanks for your reviews...makes me have squishy feelings...

Nick went to Sara's neighborhood to ask her neighbors about the "creepy" peeking mailman. He knocked on the door at the house that was on the right side of Sara's house.

"Good evening ma'am. I'm Nick Stokes and I'm just wondering-"Nick thought for a second. He can't mention he was a CSI 'because it's not actually his job yet. So he lied. "I'm just wondering if you have some problems around your neighborhood. My girlfriend Sara Sidle said that she experienced a "creepy" mailman peeking out her window."

"Hi Nick! I'm Rachel Dawnson. Wait a minute. Sara's boyfriend? I didn't know she has a boyfriend. Problems? Uh… yeah. I had anyway."

"Had?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in."

"Thank you."

"What do you want to drink?"

"None thanks anyway. Had?"

"Oh yeah. I had. The creepy mailman that has been peeking outside my window. He stopped doing that last…two weeks. I knew that he switch houses when I heard Sara was pissed off that guy who ran away. Who wouldn't?"

"Yeah." Nick chuckled as he remembered Sara in Grissom's office. "Did you see what he looks like?"

"Let me think…I only saw a man with a mailman uniform and his eyes were scary kinda cold and creepy. That's how he got his name."

"I see. Do you know other people or ladies that experienced this "peeking"?"

"My friend Dolly Reese who lives five houses away from here. As I know, she moved to her sister's place and left all of her things in the house last month. Weird huh?"

"You mean her things are all in her house? Yeah that's weird. Anything else?"

"Nope. I told you all that I know. Nick, why are you asking this?"

"I want to know what's making my girlfriend so creep up about."

"Wow. Sara is lucky she found a guy like you."

"Gosh ma'am. I ain't that good."

"Modest too. What's you job Mr. Cowboy?"

"Um…I don't-"

"It' okay if you don't have or don't want to tell. I understand."

"Thank you. I better go. I need to see Sara now." Nick said as he stood up.

"Oh. Okay. See you then next time."

Nick called Grissom to tell him about what he just knew.

"Grissom."

"Hey boss. I met that was experiencing the creepy mailman's peeking."

"Was?"

"Yeah. Because the mailman found Sara worth staring than Rachel, her neighbor."

"Oh. Anything else?"

"She knew another girl who was also bugged by the mailman. Namely Dolly Reese, said to moved in with her sister last month. Didn't take the mailman as a joke. Her house is 5 houses away from Rachel's. I guess that's it."

"Good work Nick. Be careful. We might be dealing with a serial killer. I'm searching for Dolly's file. Wait, check this out. Dolly's sister is Ashley Reese lives 3 blocks away from there. Meaning you'll pass by Cath's and Sara's Crime scene so don't tell them what we're up to. Talk to Ashley and Dolly if they are there. Got it?"

"Yeah boss. Is Warrick already there?"

"Yes. He's checking out all 24 mailmen in the computer for rap sheets."

" Oh. Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Grissom hang up and he was worried. He's theory about the mailman is leading to somewhere he didn't like. The exact reason is Catherine is involved and she might be a victim. He was staring at his paperwork mind in space.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"Hey Catherine, I'm finished with the scene. Cath?" Sara heard no answer. She looked around the scene and she didn't see Catherine. "Cath? CATH!"

"UP HERE! I found the place where she fell."

"OH!" She looked up and saw Cath on the rooftop. "You got me worried for a second."

"That creepy mailman got into your brain huh?"

"Yeah. You finished?"

"Yup. I'm going down now."

"See you down here. I'll load the evidences in the Tahoe."

"Ok."

Sara was loading the Tahoe when a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder. She jumped and yelped. When she turned around…

"NICK! You scared the hell out of me! You bastard." Sara said as she swatted Nick's arm.

"Ouch! Sorry. Where's Cath?"

"Hey Nicky! Why you here?"

Remembering Grissom's instructions Nick answered "Just went out for food. Well I see you're ok, I'm gonna go now."

"But-" Sara started to say but..

"Bye." Nick said as he drove away.

"The men are up to something." Catherine stated.

"Definitely." Sara agreed while staring where Nick went. Sara let out a deep sigh while they were on their way on the lab and Catherine noticed.

"I think someone's in-love." Catherine said with a smirk. With those words she heard she immediately responded "Who? You?"

Catherine stared at her and gave her one of her dazzling smiles and said "You."

"HUH?"

"You. As much as you deny it, that's the truth. Maybe you don't feel it because you don't think it that way…yet."

"What's with you? Cath, how much coffee did you drink?" Sara nervously laughed.

Catherine sneered"Coffee? None. Because of that Grissom."

"I know we're not that close but it seems to me that you have some MAJOR thing going on with Grissom."

"What major thing?"

"I dunno. Uh…I just see and feel it. Don't you?"

"I didn't think it that way."

"Well in that statement you just proved we have things in common specially in the love field."

Catherine would have chocked if she was eating or drinking either way she knew Sara's right. She lost her concentration on the road.

"CATH! Watch out!"

Catherine snapped out of it and swerved then stopped.

"Hey Cath, I know what I said was some revelation but if you're thinkin' of killing me, do it later ok?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean it…just thinkin' what you have said." Catherine started to drive when a red car turned then jolted them from the side. Catherine's side.

"CATH!" Catherine bumped her head on the window and bruised her. Sara picked her phone up and called "Grissom."

"Grissom help! Cath's injured. A red car is shoving our Tahoe to the side. Just on our way there-"

"SARA!" He heard the phone has been dropped. "Don't please! Leave us alone! Noooo!"

Grissom stood and went to find Warrick. "SARA! CATH!" The phone went dead. He needs to find them whoever took them. "Warrick! Call Jim Cath and Sara are missing." Grissom called Nick to inform him about Catherine and Sara.

"Stokes."

"Nick, come back here. Catherine and Sara are missing."

"WHAT!" He heard Nick curse. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

Grissom and Warrick waited in Grissom's office. Grissom's mind was going crazy. What if he would never see Catherine again? What if they were too late? "Where the fuck did Jim go?" Warrick understood Grissom's reaction. He felt Grissom is thinking about Catherine. Nick literally ran into Grissom's office.

"Where are they?"

Grissom explained as he controlled his emotions. "All I know is they were half way here when a red car hit the car and he or she took them. Luckily Sara called before she was taken."

"Shit!" Warrick never seen Nick so infuriated before. Maybe Warrick never knew what Nick felt for any of the ladies. Might it be Sara?

Jim entered and was greeted rather unenthusiastically.

"About time you get here." Warrick thought Jim was gonna response to defense himself but he didn't. Jim understood Grissom 'cause he knew Grissom felt something big about Catherine.

"An old lady reported a red car that has destroyed lights and two ladies shouting in it. And I heard you were up to somethin' about the "creepy" mailman Sara reported so I think this is related to Sara and Catherine. A Rose Crimson also kidnapped last two hours by a red car. Called in by the boyfriend." That word Jim and Warrick wished wasn't mentioned because by the looks of it, Nick and Grissom looked like they were ready to kill. Jim's cell phone rang. "Brass. Ok. I'm on it. Send some guys there too." Jim said to them "Another woman kidnapped. Name's Emily Warence. The old lady was taken in her van that's in the side of the road."

"Nick, what did you found out about the sisters?"

"Ashley and Dolly Reese? Both not found in Ashley's house. Neighbor said that Ashley wasn't seen in three weeks. They thought she was with her sister's house."

"So missing persons all seem to know about the creepy mailman except Rose and Emily. Nick you're going to go to Emily Warence's scene while Warrick is on Rose Crimson's Am I clear?"

"And you boss?"

"I'm gonna ask Greg to help me dig up the files of these ladies. Keep me posted."

"I'm gonna check for any reports. I'll give to ya guys." Brass said as they left.

Grissom went to the lab rat's hang out to ask for help. "Greg…"

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"Hey Sara wake up girl!"

"Huh?" Sara woke up as she heard her name. She looked around and saw that they are chained against the wall, her body forming x, like the circus lady chained in the rotating circle ready to receive the knives to be thrown by the circus man.

"Over here Sara. To your far left. Four ladies between us."

Sara looked at her left side and saw Catherine, Dolly's sister Ashley, a brunette, an old lady, Dolly Reese her neighbor and a bald woman who looked like a rock star.

"Oh my God! Cath?" Sara spoke as she saw Catherine unconscious.

"Don't worry she's gonna be okay. She dozed off seconds I woke you. She was worried about you. Especially when she saw that bruise on you left cheek. Guess can't feel it huh?"

Sara suddenly felt her jaw hurt. "Oh I feel it now alright. Fuck it really hurts."

"Watch your language young lady."

"Uh Emily in this situation I think it doesn't matter."

"Yeah granny, Dolly's right. Nobody cares what the hell we say right now. Oh I'm Nobody, a slut rock star…well I was a year ago. Sara right?"

"Yeah. A year ago?"

"Yup. You guys are lucky. Nobody is here since last year, Ashley three weeks, me ya friend Dolly a month, Rose here two hours, Emily or Granny if ya wish this hour only and you Sara and what's her name? uh, Catherine three hours." Dolly said as she was remembering the stuff she said.

"Wow Dolly, that's one odd brain you have. Is that what you do in here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah pretty much eat, sleep and watch the clock and calendar that this fucking room has." Dolly said.

"Wait, how in the world do you eat and drink in this state?" Sara asked and pointing out their position on the wall. "I feel I'm the fucking wall clock."

"I'm tired of your fucking and shit mouths. I think I'm gonna sleep. I'm a little old for this you know." Emily said as she tried to sleep.

"As for your question Sara, you remember the creepy mailman? I guess he's the common thing we all have." Ashley stated.

"I remember." Sara answered.

"Yeah what's with that creepy guy?" Rose asked.

"Creepy mailman? That shit almost got me killed with heart attack. The bastard always peeks through my window every night." Emily said suddenly.

"See Granny? I know you would get the hang of it?" Dolly said as she laughed.

"The shit you all talk about is the reason why we are still alive now. Especially me."

"Nobody's kinda in-love with Lionel. That's the name of the "creepy" mailman. He feeds us and gives us water. He usually hangs out here every afternoon, about three in the afternoon and leaves four thirty in the afternoon. He feeds us lunch eleven thirty and dinner eight before he goes out again." Dolly informed them.

"Is he the reason why we are here?" Rose asked.

"No! No, no, no! He's innocent and likes us to be free. His slimy brother Leo is the reason." Nobody said.

"Why in the hell would he hang us here?" Sara angrily asked.

"Sara I suggest you control that anger. It'll get you nowhere." Ashley whispered.

"I heard, or think I heard the reason. About spelling a word after us? And...uh…The man has an obsession about hair." Nobody said.

"Spelling? Hair? This bastard is crazy!" Dolly said.

"You didn't tell us that before Nobody." Ashley pouted.

"Hey you never asked. Anyway I have no idea about the spelling but the hair? Fuck off. I ain't got one!" Nobody said.

They all laughed.

"May I ask what you guys do for a living?" Rose asked.

"I'm a vocalist of our band "The Nobody"" Nobody answered.

"Me, Dolly Reese a fashion model."

"I was a teacher before I retired."

"My job is a little serious than sis Doll, a doctor."

"How 'bout you Rose?"

"Still a student. Sara? What is your job? And Catherine's job?"

"We're Crime Scene Investigators."

Nobody twisted to look at Sara. "Crime Scene Investigators? As in CSIs?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sara asked.

"We're complete! Lionel said years ago, if Leo captured the CSIs he's been longing to get, it means we're complete to be spelled and are ready to be shot one by one when a CSI man shows up."

"Shot one by one?" Emily said then fainted.

"Poor granny took the shock of her life." Dolly said.

"She'll wake up in minutes." Ashley said as she looked at Emily.

"Well doc, I ain't ready to die! My parents, studies, boyfriend!" Rose cried hysterically.

"Uhoh, hysterical gal at three o'clock." Dolly said sarcastically.

"Boyfriend? As I remembered that's the first reason why Sara and I almost got hit."

"Cath! God! Am I glad you're awake."

"I'm awake the whole time, just closed my eyes."

"You got her good there Catherine." Nobody smiled.

"Wha-"Sara said quizzically.

"I said to you minutes ago she dozed off seconds before I woke ya. Gurl you have no idea we were chatting before you were awake. She thought to joke ya a little." Dolly explained.

"Cath! You fucking scared me."

"I was really worried but it looks like your back to normal."

The door open as someone entered.

"Hi Lionel. What's up? Not time for water is it?" Dolly asked.

Sara whispered to Nobody, "He's kinda hot Nobody, nice pick."

"I second to that." Catherine whispered.

"I have a boyfriend but its safe to tell is he hot or what." Rose whispered.

"I would like to be young again." Emily said dreamily.

"Dream on granny. That's Nobody's man." Dolly said.

"So you're the creepy mailman. Do you wear tinted contact lens? And why would you peek?" Sara began the CSI mind of hers.

"Hi too Sara Sidle. Catherine Willows, nice daughter you have."

"Thank you. Is she in trouble too?" Catherine asked with worry in her blue eyes.

"Don't worry, unless she's not with Gilbert Grissom, she's safe."

"Huh? What the hell-" Catherine said as she heard his name.

"Uhoh, the man she has a major thing with." Sara said.

"Really?" Rose said.

"I'll answer that. I have to welcome Rose Crimson and Emily Warence."

"Shit! Is the CSI man Nobody said Grissom?" Catherine was red with anger.

"This ain't gonna be good." Sara stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What is your surname Lionel?"

"Your last question unanswered first. I peek to see if my brother has done something to his next victims yet. In short trying to protect you all."

"My surname? Frederick." He saw Catherine's reaction. "I guess now you know what my brother up to Ms. Catherine."

"Fuck! Hell no!"

"The mouth has started again." Emily sighed.

"Get used to it Granny. Especially since we're goin' to die." Dolly stated. Emily fainted.

"Oh no! Dolly not again!" Ashley scolded her sister.

"Get used to it sister." Dolly smiled.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

In the crime lab the guys were doing all that they can to find the women.

"Boss, the women kidnapped all saw the creepy mailman." Nick stated.

"Guys, I have a witness." Jim said to them as he came in.

"Who?" Grissom asked.

"Rachel Dawnson"

"Wait. She's here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's Sara's neighbor I talked to."

"Then ask her what she knows. Warrick, get the list of mailman you researched then give it to me."

"Up to it Griss." Warrick said as he and Nick went out. Grissom buried his head in his arms. Jim spoke up.

"Catherine's strong believe me, I felt it. She can handle it."

"I know I just hope we get there on time."

"What will ya do if she's safe and sound?"

"I'll make sure she comes home safely with Lindsey."

"Or tell her you can't live without her and or you love her." Jim said then left immediately to avoid Grissom's eyes.

Grissom thinks Hell what is he talking about? He doesn't know anything about me or her. Stop kidding yourself. Be honest for once. You love her and you know it. I'm just a coward. I just need to make sure she's alright before I think of what I'm gonna do.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"Hi Nick! So this is your job. I'm impressed. You investigated even though its not you job yet."

"How'd you know?"

"I heard the police talking so…"

"So what do you know that you didn't tell me?"

"I remembered the mailman's name. It is Lionel. I don't know the surname though."

"It's okay. You helped us clear twenty four names into one."

"I guess you should be going now huh?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Oh! Nick?"

Nick turned around "What?"

"All I know is he is a good guy ok? If he would kill Sara and the others, he would have killed me the night he introduced himself to me to warn me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And he's about your height too."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I kinda like you."

"Thanks."

"I don't mean in a friend way Nick. I like you like Sara does." She called out to him as he left.

Nick heard all of what she said and made him think Sara's not even your girlfriend. Fuck, this stupid brain of mine just figured out that I love Sara. LOVE? I didn't even know I liked her. Some CSI guy you are.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"ARGH! YOU STUPID COWARD BASTARD!" Nick hollered as he entered the room where Grissom, Jim and Warrick are.

"Sorry. Just felt that way."

"I really understand what you said Nick."

"I think you guys just found out what I see." Warrick said to them. "The name then Nick please?" He tried to make that statement quick to avoid any retort.

"Lionel and about my height. What you see? What is that suppose to mean Warrick?"

"Got the address. Meaning Nicky and Grissom, that you both like Sara and Catherine and you only realised when they are not here."

"He's right guys. Let's just go ok? There is somebody we want to save right?" Jim said as he left.

Accepting he's been defeated Grissom gave up "Let's go."

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"Catherine care to explain?" Sara knew nothing.

"Leo Frederick is a serial killer we put in jail years ago. He's up to revenge that by killing Grissom."

"Shut the fuck up dancer."

Leo Frederick entered the room.

"You crazy bastard." Catherine said to Leo.

"I see she knows Leo." Dolly said.

"Are you not scared facing your death Dolly Reese? Why not be wise like your sister Ashley?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid? Fuck you." Dolly screamed.

"Toughie. I like toughies. Especially this beautiful dancer in front of me namely Catherine Willows. Blonde turns me on."

"Now I understand why she's the only blonde here." Ashley said.

"Don't worry I like redheads too. That's why I got two. Just the way I wanted the brunettes."

"Why kidnap an old lady huh?" Dolly shouted at him.

"Now Dolly, I just got to have a variety of styles and colors."

"Now I think the crazy fuck is a hairstylist." Nobody said.

"Now Anne Margareth be nice. Oops, sorry my tongue slipped." he sarcastically said while covering his mouth.

"You're name's Anne Margareth? Nice name. Why not tell us?" Rose said.

"WHY? It's my single mother's and aunt's name and they both existed without me having a bit of their time. That's the reason why!"

"Humh…Ms. Catherine Willows, does that sound awfully familiar or what?" Leo laughed pointing out Lindsey.

"Leo I think you should go."

"My dear brother, so stupid just like our father. So into his work like he does have any CHILDREN!"

"He's not stupid! He's twice the man and twice the brain you'll ever have." Anne screamed.

"Ow, a love affair in a room full of prisoners. How romantic." Leo shot Anne in her left arm. Anne screamed.

"ANNE!" Everybody shouted and looked at her. Lionel went near her to see if she's alright.

"Ladies, you should be interested in your own lives now. As for you my lil bro, I should not let you go down here. Look at you! You fell in love with a girl in here that's gonna die. Ms. Catherine, would you give me an example of how you dance before?"

"Leave her alone!" Sara screamed louder.

"You'll have you're turn Sara Sidle."

"Bastard, leave her alone." Ashley tried to free herself.

"Doctor you know well enough that what you're doing is hopeless."

"Ah! Cath, did I said how rebellious your daughter has become? She's beautiful too."

That was the last sting for Catherine. "Don't ever call me Cath; specially don't ever try to hurt my daughter!"

"Your daughter barely knows you. You go home she leaves for school. She returns you start to leave. You argue sometimes then-"

"Enough is enough! If I were free you would be dead Leo!" Dolly screamed at him not wanting to hear from him again.

"Shut up model." He walks towards Catherine then stood inches from her. Lionel is watching getting ready to fight his brother if he's going to hurt either one of the ladies. "Catherine, you smell nice. It would be nice if I were your husband…" "Dream on Leo." Catherine said as she spit on his face.

"Bitch!" Leo wiped his face with his sleeves and put his hand in Catherine's pocket in her pants. "Get your hands off me!"

Sara managed to free her left leg from her chain and kicked Leo as hard as she can. "Get away from her bastard!"

Flinching away from Catherine, Leo said "Easy girl I was just going for her wallet. Don't worry I'm not after the cash. Just to be sure you won't be doing that again my Sara…" He shoots her left leg. Sara shouted in pain.

"SARA!" Catherine screamed. The ladies shouted painful words but it didn't work. Lionel ran towards Leo but Leo was quicker. He shot him at the chest.

"LIONEL!" Anne screamed all her might as she saw Lionel fall. "No!" She cried. All the ladies fell silent.

"LIONEL!" Leo mimicked Anne's voice. "Oh shut up. I have to make an important phone call."

"Sara, are you alright?" Catherine whispered.

"Yeah." Sara whimpered when she moved her leg. "It just hurt a little bit."

"How's Emily Ashley?" Catherine whispered on her left.

"Fainted but alright." Ashley whispered back.

"Anne are you ok?" Catherine asked a little louder so Anne can hear.

"Takes more than a bastard to kill me but Lionel…"

"Don't worry and hang on." Catherine said.

"Hello?" Leo said to the receiver.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

Grissom's phone rang. He looked at Jim who was driving and Nick and Warrick who was behind the passenger's seat.

"Hello?"

Grissom answered. "Grissom."

"Hi Grissom, I guess you solved my puzzle. Now you have last one to solve…that includes your lovely partner."

"What the hell did you did to her?" Everybody was looking at Grissom, looking intently to understand the situation the ladies are in.

"Don't worry Grissom, she's alright…for now." Leo laughed then continued "But I shot Sara 'coz she kicked me so-"

"You bastard!" He looked at the guys and said he shot Sara. Nick was infuriated. "Shit."

Catherine was listening closely knowing that Grissom will be trapped. She screamed all her might to be heard in the phone "Grissom! It's a trap! Don't-". Leo shot her in her left arm. Catherine stayed very still trying to hide the pain. Grissom heard Catherine's voice and the gunshot which made him nervous.

"Sorry there Grissom. Cath was a little noisy so I shot her. See? It worked."

Sara was staring at Catherine as well as Ashley. "Cath are ya ok?"

Catherine looked at Sara and smiled "It hurts but I'm ok. I've dealt much more painful than this. " Sara gave her an encouraging smile.

"Grissom I know you're on your way and you have Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown and Jim Brass with you. When you arrive here, enter alone and go to the basement alone. Got it? Or Bang-bang again."

"Got it." then he hanged up. "Drive faster Jim."

Leo smiled and looked at the pairs of eyes on him. "What? Am I that hot? Why the stare?"

"You disgust me you know?" Rose said bitterly.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of you and your other friends so I'm gonna shoot you one by one. Starting with Ms. Anne nobody. " Leo shot Anne in her waist. Anne cried in pain. "Painful isn't it?" Then he shot Dolly in her chest. "Fuck you bastard."

"What? Don't you like your death cold?" he laughed then aimed at Emily who fainted an hour ago. "Wait! Shoot me twice instead." Rose screamed.

"Brave are ya? No can do Rosie." He shot Emily on her left arm and Rose on her right.

"You coward bastard!" They all started to say.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"STUPID COWARD BASTARD!" Nick shouted.

"Nick, it'll go nowhere. And we heard you the first time." Warrick said as he patted Nick's shoulder.

"If something happens to Sara, I'll never forgive myself." Nick said.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

Leo was aiming at Ashley then shot her on her neck. Luckily she turned her head which made him miss the middle part of her neck. "Bitch." Ashley was crying.

"Sis! Are ya ok?"

"I'm alright Dolly. Hang on okay?" Ashley choked.

"Yeah. I'll try to."

"Ah! My favorite woman. Catherine Willows. You know? Grissom sounded pretty pissed off when he heard I shot you. Better stay alive after this." He shot her in her waist. Catherine contained her pain as much as she can. The first shot was painful, the second one was worse.

"You're loosing blood Catherine." Ashley tried to talk clearer but failed.

"I know. Grissom don't go here."

"Enough chit chat ladies." He shot Sara on her injured leg. She screamed and cried.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

Grissom and the guys arrived and heard a gunshot.

"Oh no. We better go in now."

"No! That would risk all the ladies' lives. I'm the one he wants, I'm the one he gets. Jim stay put."

Jim agreed but never liked the idea. "Sure but-" Grissom cut him off. "Good Luck to me then." The guys stared at him as he entered the house.

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

"Ah, it sounds Mr. Grissom arrived."

"Don't you hurt him or I'm gonna kill you bastard."

"Still brave I see. Look at yourself and save it first Catherine. For you and your daughter's sake."

"If you touch her, I'm gonna haunt you down till I die."

"You're stalling. Now I'm gonna shoot you starting with Sara." He shot Sara in her right arm. "I'm getting tired being a target practice." Sara said as she fought the pain.

"Prepare Cath for the pain in your…"He shot Catherine in her left leg. Catherine stayed quiet.

"Quiet eh?" He aimed again at Catherine and Ashley thought Catherine's body might not take the pain so "My turn now bastard!"

The door flew open and Grissom entered with his gun draw. He saw Lionel lying on the floor clutching his chest then to Leo who was about to shoot Catherine.

"Stop it! I'm here."

"Ah, Mr. Grissom! At last you're here!"

"You said no one will get hurt!"

"Well, I got bored."

The ladies stayed awake and watched hopelessly at the two men who was about to kill each other.

"So Sara, is that the man Cath have a major thing on?" Dolly tried to lift up the ladies' spirits.

Loosing a lot of blood made Sara weak. She smiled weakly and said "Yup."

Ashley knew this was no time for it. They made that mistake while Leo wasn't there. A waste of time but she knew they needed the encouragement. "He's something Catherine."

Catherine nodded as she understood their reason. But she can't help but to watch her best friend, her secret love trying to save them.

"Now Grissom, I remember you saying that you never feared me. Now do you read my message?" Leo said pointing at the women behind him. "See names are Sara, Lovely Catherine, Ashley, Rose, Emily, Dolly and Nobody. Now are you?"

Grissom looked intently at Catherine who was looking at him with pain. It was hurting him inside. He focused first on the clue he gave for Leo's little puzzle.

"Yes I am." Grissom said soberly.

"I still don't understand it." Rose said trying to focus on the question.

Catherine answered the puzzle for them "Leo said are you? Then spell our first names initials together."

"Are you scared?" Sara finished.

"All this trouble for that? How lame and easy. Urgh." Dolly planned something.

Leo heard Dolly and turned. "Lame? Easy? It wasn't."

"Yeah it is." Rose said bravely.

Grissom took the chance to shoot him but he was interrupted by the gunshot that came behind him. Leo was shot from behind and fell.

"Boss are you all right?" Nick said as he walked towards Grissom. "Yeah."

"About time the bastard shut up." Emily said as she woke up.

"Go granny! You survived." Dolly said as she winced.

"Thanks to ya all especially Rose, that was awfully brave of you to take my shot."

"Ya all? Granny you're cooler than I thought." Dolly said as everybody laughed lightly.

Lionel saw Leo reaching for his gun so he mustered up his strength and leaped over to Leo.

"Hey!" Nick ran over to Lionel and Leo fighting. Jim and Warrick entered with some police. With all the confusion, Nick didn't expect to be shot by Leo. Everybody heard the gunshot and all turned in Nick's place. He was shot in his torso. The police ran to entangle Leo and Lionel and Grissom went over to get the gun. "Nick are you ok?"

"Yeah boss. Where's Sara?"

"Over here."

"Hottie there Sara." Rose joked as the police released her, Dolly, Emily and Anne. Anne walked over to Lionel and sat with him.

"You ok Anne?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Anne said then embraced. The police were busy and the paramedics went in. Warrick ran over to free Ashley.

"Thank you." Ashley grimaced as she held her neck.

"Welcome, anyway the med's here. You should go to the hospital." Warrick held her then walked her over to a med. "What's your name?"

"Ashley Reese. You?" she said as she was being bandage by the med on her neck.

"Warrick Brown."

"My sis-"

"You're going with her in the hospital with the other ladies."

Grissom and Nick literally pushed their way to Sara and Catherine. Nick freed Sara then Sara stood to hug him but suddenly lost her balance because of her injured leg. Sara held Nick tightly and said "I thought I'll never get to do this ever." Nick smiled and hugged her back. Nick felt Sara faint so he carried her towards the med. He was surprised she stayed awake with three bullets in her body. He laid her down in a stretcher. Grissom quickly freed Catherine and catched her as she fell in his arms. She tried to stay awake as long as she can. She looked at the equally blue eyes staring at her and smiled.

"I thought I lost you."

"I'm still here Gil."

Grissom held her tightly and said "Don't scare me like that!"

"I won't if you let me get a cup of coffee before shift." She gave him an alluring smile.

"Grissom, I know I'm interrupting something but tell her already will ya?" Jim said with his arms on his chest, grinning.

"Yeah boss tell her." Nick smiled at him.

"Why Nicky? Did you tell Sara?"

"She fainted. That's an exception. But Cath's awake isn't she?" Nick smirked.

"Tell her Griss, or else loose your chance." Warrick said from not so far away.

"Tell me what? Loose chance of what? Exception of what?"

"See? Guys you filled her with what what and whats." Jim hid behind Grissom when he saw Catherine's glare at him.

"Good to see you back Cath." Jim said behind Grissom.

"Yeah Cath." Warrick agreed.

"Thanks guys."

"I think we should give the best friends alone." Jim said as he went over to the ambulance.

"I'll go check on the other vics." Warrick said as he left.

"I'll have myself bandaged. It hurts." Nick strode towards a free medic.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my questions?" Cath asked his best friend and secret love enthusiastically.

Grissom smiled at Catherine. He stared at her and thinkin' what's the right word to say to her. "Cath I…uh…you see…"

Catherine held his face in her right hand and smiled. "Don't talk then just show."

Grissom held her hand on his face and closed his eyes. After few minutes, he gazed at Catherine and said "Cath, I can't live without you."

Catherine smiled and didn't expect it from Grissom. She closed the proximity between their faces then their lips met for the first time. Catherine pulled away to say "Wanna put me down now?" He shook his head. "No, I don't." Catherine poked his chest. "Bully." He brought her to the ambulance then smiled. "See you in the hospital." Catherine was about to retort when he left. She lay down then after a few minutes fall a sleep.

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3: New Chapter of Life

Chapter 3: New Chapter of Life

A/N: sorry for the looong update…took me a lot of slapping from you guys before I get on with it…this I think didn't go well than I expected…oh well, I had a major writer's block so forgive me and my errors…

In the hospital, after the horrific deed was stopped…

Jim talked to the reception area then went to the waiting area where Grissom, Nick and Warrick were.

"The doctor will come out in a few minutes." Jim stated.

"Did you call the relatives?" Nick asked.

"Just a few, uh…Emily's grandson Marc, Anne Margareth's best friend, and Rose's boyfriend Luke."

A couple of guys sat in the other sofa.

"Uh…excuse me; I'm Luke Rose's boyfriend?"

"And I'm Marc, my grandmother is Emily?"

"Oh, the doctor will be with us in a minute." Jim informed them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luke asked.

"We're not the one who's going to tell that." Warrick answered.

"Excuse me, the officer said to seat here. I'm Leslie, Anne or Nobody's best friend."

The doctor arrived and stood before Jim.

"I'm doctor Pascual, Is this the victim's family?"

"Yes doctor. How are they?" Grissom asked.

"They were very strong to stay awake with bullet shots."

"How many gunshots did they receive each doctor?" Warrick asked.

"Uh… Let me check. Crimson, Rose one shot on her right arm, Frederick, Leo shot once on his back, Frederick, Lionel shot once in the chest, Reese, Ashley shot once by the neck, Reese, Dolly shot in her chest,-"

Grissom wished the doctor said Catherine first. He can't wait this long again. He wanted to see Catherine now. Nick was thinking the same thing.

"Richford, Anne Margareth shot on her left arm and waist, Sidle, Sara three shots left leg twice and right arm,-"

Nick felt rage flow in his blood. He wanted to hurt the man who did this to her badly. He clenched his fists and tried to control his anger. Sara was shot more than the others. He closed his eyes. Warrick saw Nick control his anger and gave him a pat on the shoulders. Nick looked at Warrick and gave him a look that says thanks.

"Warence, Emily shot once on her left arm and Willows, Catherine shot on her left leg, waist and left arm." the doctor finished.

Grissom felt the anger in his system. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her. Once was enough but trice? He wished that Leo would die. Grissom wanted to hold Catherine in his arms and protect her. "Can we see them now doctor?" Grissom asked.

"I suppose why not? But don't tire them. Crimson room 100, Frederick brothers room 101 because we have only seven rooms so why not. After all they are brothers. Same as the Reese sisters room number 102, Richford room 103, Sidle room 104, Warence room 105 and Willows room number 106."

"Thank you doctor Pascual." Luke said.

"We'll need to get the victims' statements so when they are discharged, may they contact me?" Jim asked.

"I'll tell her sir." Luke and Marc said as they left.

"Yes sir." Leslie said then went to Anne's room.

"Well, I know you've been waiting for this so scoot. I'm going to the suspect's room." Jim said as he started to walk.

"Urhm…well, I'm going to visit uh…A-"Warrick tried to say.

"Go then." Nick smiled and Grissom eyed at him.

"What was that about?" Grissom asked as they were walking towards their loved ones rooms.

"War likes this girl. She's one of the vics." Nick answered. As they arrived in front of the rooms, Nick looked at his boss and smiled. "Well boss, see ya later."

"You too. Tell Sara hi for me." Grissom said.

"Tell Cath the same then." Nick entered the room.

Grissom knocked softly then entered the room. He saw Catherine sitting on her bed. She motioned him to sit by her side.

"Hi there stranger!" Catherine greeted as he sat by the bedside.

"Hello my dear." Catherine gave him a dazzling smile.

"So what's going on this day?"

"Uh…We counted how many shots you have each…" Grissom thought "Warrick has a new 'crush'…We met Luke Rose's boyfriend, Marc, Emily's grandson and Leslie Anne's best friend. That's all I could think of right now." He smiled at her.

"Gil, I just want to say…thank you for going in that dreadful basement even though you know it was a trap."

"My dear, I would do anything to save you."

"I thought what you said to me last night was a dream."

"A dream?" He cupped her face in his hands and said "All of it is true. I can't leave without you because…I…I love you."

Catherine gazed at Grissom's blue eyes and she felt her heart melt. Grissom actually said I love you…to her! She never felt more in love with him than she is today. He leaned forward until their lips were barely touching. She looked at him with her seductive eyes and gave him the most intimate kiss of his life. Catherine pulled away to breathe. "I love you Gil." She touched his lips as he stared at Catherine's eyes.

"You're a very strong woman trying to hide the pain."

"I have sources of that." She smiled. Suddenly the door opened and a girl was standing with a woman trying to control the child.

"Mommy! Uncle Grissom!" She scuttled towards her mother's bed.

"Lindsey! Nancy!" Catherine helped her child sit next to her. "Why are you here?"

"She wanted to see you before going to school after Captain Brass told what happened to you. Hi Grissom."

"Hi Nancy. Cath, I better go-"

"DON'T" Lindsey and Catherine said in unison. Lindsey was clutching Grissom's shirt while Cath's gripping his hands.

"Like mother like daughter." Nancy said as she smiled.

"What was that suppose to mean?" Catherine glared at Nancy.

Waving her hands Nancy said "None! That was nothing!"

"Mommy, does it hurt?" Lindsey frowned as she stared at Catherine's injuries.

"A little. But it'll heal." Catherine smiled at her daughter.

"It'll heal faster if someone kisses it mommy. Remember my wounds before mommy? Then you kissed it the pain disappears."

"Yes Linds, wanna do the honors?" Catherine smirked.

"Nope. Why won't uncle Grissom do it?" Lindsey grinned.

"Funny Linds." Grissom said as he ruffled Lindsey's hair.

"Hey! I combed my hair already! Anyway uncle, who said I was joking?" Grissom was taken aback. He never expected Lindsey to say that. Neither did Catherine. Catherine looked at Grissom then at Nancy who was watching the scene unfold. "Well Linds…He already did."

Lindsey's smile widens. "Does this mean uncle Grissom loves you mommy?"

Grissom answered "I do love your mommy Lindsey." He looked at Catherine who was looking at him.

"Lindsey, it's time to go. You're gonna be late." Nancy said to Lindsey who was frowning.

"Well just talk later at home after school Lindsey." Catherine said.

"Will uncle Grissom be there?" Lindsey asked.

"I'll be there. I have to take care of your mother you know?" Grissom said grinning.

"I know you will uncle. Bye mommy! Uncle!" Lindsey kissed both of them and ran towards Nancy.

But before Nancy and Lindsey walked out of the room, Lindsey said, "Mommy? I'm glad uncle Grissom finally said what he feels. Now, you won't be lonely anymore." With Nancy smiling, at the couple, she looked at Lindsey. "Let's go Linds."

"Must have been a long time for me to say it eh? Even a child noticed."

Catherine looked at him and smiled "Yeah, and to think I thought about pushing you in a huge terrarium."

"I would love that." He answered with an angelic grin.

"Exactly."

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

Nick entered Sara's room nervously. He, thinking how lucky Grissom is for finally admitting his feelings to Catherine, saw Sara lying asleep. He caressed her face as he went nearer and said "You really have to know how beautiful you are…I know you're smart, everybody does…specially me…" He started at her for moments then continued "Sara, I don't know how the hell I'm going to say this with you awake…I love you…since the moment I saw you…you make my heart beat wild every time we touch…the feeling you give me whenever we joke around…I just realized I have to tell you…before it's too late…I was almost too late…I'll never forgive myself if that happens…Now, I just hope you heard me…and you feel the same way too…"

With a small smile Sara opened her eyes and held Nick's hand. "I heard you….don't worry, I feel the same way too…"

He leaned towards her and she closed in the gap between them and kissed him softly and tenderly.

"I love you too Nick." He hugged her carefully to avoid hurting her.

"Nicky, about the case…-"

Nick shrugged "Dayshift got it…Ecklie said the graveyard shift is way too involved…Boss was too happy to object so he just said let's just split it and get some testimonies…"

Sara's jaw fell "Grissom didn't object? Too happy? Wait…Catherine…"

"Yup,…Boss and Cath…"

"Don't forget you and me…"

He held her hand "Never."

…(--)--- ()--- ( )…

A/N2: ok, wait…there is an epilogue…I said that WarrickOC and GregOC right? The closure between the vics will be read on the epilogue named: Lab in Love. Won't post it if no one says so… No, I won't forget my main ships… Grillows and Snickers rules!


	4. Epilogue: LiL: Lab in Love

**S.C.A.R.E.D.?**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer and stuff:** On the earlier chappies...

**Author's Notes: **It's been FOREVER since I updated any of my CSI(LV) fics so I thought I'd finish this one... this is for all who PMed and YMed me to update my CSI(LV) fics... specially to byte(bytie), technomousy(Izzy) and soliz... Guys, I'm afraid I'm losing my Grillows/SNickers/Sandle side... NOOO!!! (TT) My CSI(LV) fan is barely here! Help me return to CSI(LV)... :P LOL Okay, this fic is suppose to end in suspense (there might/will) have a sequel... On to the fic... No editing and spell/grammar checks so all mistakes are mine.

**Epilogue: LiL: Lab in Love**

Days passed after the incident happened, the graveshift CSIs and the victims were called to testify against Leo Frederick.

He was sentenced life imprisonment and his brother, Lionel was proven innocent. (As Ecklie gloats thanks to him and his team). The team headed back to the lab when they heard voices calling them.

"Sara! Catherine!"

They turned around to see Dolly and Ashley Reese, Rose Crimson (with her boyfriend Luke), Emily Warence (with her grandson Marc), Anne Margareth Richford (with bestfriend Leslie) and Lionel Frederick.

"Hey guys! Thought we'd visit you ." Rose said as the women received hugs.

"Aw thank you guys!" Sara smiled.

Emily gave Catherine and Sara a peck on the cheeks "We want to say thanks for everything." Then she suddenly hugged Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Jim "You too. If it weren't for you men..."

Marc looked embarrassed and pulled Emily away from Grissom (who she hugged the second time) "Grandma..."

All of them laughed then Ashley declared "Wow, the bandaged women's club..."

Dolly poked her sister "Look at the bright side sis, new privileges! Plus, we look cool."

"A doctor with bandages is not cool Doll." Ashley retorted (as Dolly stuck her tongue out.)

"You okay Ash? How 'bout your job?" Warrick asked.

She walked towards him "I'm on paid leave... and you know... it's quite boring at home..."

Nick grinned "Oh yeah, I forgot. You guys are dating!"

Anne clapped her hands "Speaking of dates, our band, The Nobody, has a gig this weekend in the most famous bar in the strip and you all are invited. Right Les?"

She nodded "Yep. Here are your tickets. Food and drinks are on us... for bringing our vocalist back... We sucked when she disappeared."

Rose's boyfriend Luke gaped "You're THE Nobody? Damn! I have to get your autographs!!!"

Rose pats him "Easy Luke... don't wanna scare them of do you?"

Catherine read the tickets "So, this Friday... I have to ask my boss if we could get a time off..."

Catherine and Sara gave Grissom puppy eyes as Warrick and Nick said their come ons.

Grissom sighed "We'll work something out... but it's gonna be a tough one..."

Warrick gave Nick a high five as Catherine and Sara squealed.

"A granny listening to this kind of music... this is gonna be interesting." Emily said as she too read the ticket.

Suddenly, Greg Sanders ran out from one of the labs and bumped into Jim.

"Sanders, watch where you're going will ya?"

"Sorry Captain, I heard the Nobody's drummer and vocalist are here... Hi! I'm a fan..."

Lionel chuckled "Another fan of your band Anne."

Dolly stared at Greg and walked beside him "Why hello there... Greg is it?"

Ashley slapped her own forehead "Dolly... not here..."

"What? It's not everyday you see a stud like him around... I'm Dolly Reese."

Greg's jaw dropped "THE DOLLY Reese? Model of Nevada's Magazine Weekly?!" (a/n: no such magazine, I made it up...:P)

"One and the same."

Rose studies her and gasps "Now I know why you look so familiar!"

"We have to go Doll. We have things to do..."

Dolly scowled "Yeah okay." she whispered to Greg and gave him a card "Here's my number... I'll be waiting." Greg took it and just nodded.

"We have to go too. Rehearsals ya know... Friday okay? Everybody's got tickets so show up. We're gonna have a party! Here's yours Greg."

"Can I have an autograph? I'll bring a poster."

Leslie grinned "Sure. We'll give some autographed CDs of our band too."

Mark and Luke chorused "Sweet!"

"Before we leave, I think we forgot to say something..." Lionel stated.

"Oh yeah. You all are invited to our wedding... It'll be next month..."

"Oh Rose!" Sara and Catherine gave her a bear hug. "Wasting no time huh?"

"Congratulations. You take care of her okay?" Sara gave Luke a glare.

"Or else... the bandaged women's club are gonna get you."

Luke smiled "Yes ma'ams! I promise."

"See you on Friday then! Yes granny, you too..."

Emily nodded "Sure. I'll just bring my earplugs or something... I'll lose what's left in my hearing if I don't."

They all laughed.

"Doll, shall we?"

"Sure sis. See ya Greggy!" Dolly winked at Greg.

"Later Warrick." Ashley gave him a kiss and started walking away.

"That's our cue. See you guys! Thanks again!" Rose waved and dragged Luke with her.

"I need rest. I'm tired... Marc, will you drive me home now?"

"Yes grandma. Nice meeting you. I hope you got a spot for a new CSI next year." Marc said as he helped his grandma walk.

"Uh, Ms. Willows, Ms. Sidle... thank you for helping me... and my brother... he needed help. I guess he'll have some now."

"That's okay Lionel. You tried to help us. That's why you 're free and your brother is not. Just start a new life."

"I'll do that."

Anne holds his hand "I'll be here right by your side as you did to me Lionel."

Grissom gave them a small smile "If there's anything we can help you with..."

"We know. Thank you really for all you've done for all of us."

"No biggie Anne. You guys take care okay? Lionel?"

Anne smirked "Always. Same with you guys. You men better take care of these amazing glas or else, we're gonna get you."

Nick nodded as he put an arm around Sara's waist "Of course."

"Friday! We'll be waiting! Let's go Les, Lionel... long day... practice..."

"Bye!"

Jim inserted his ticket in his breast pocket as they started walking again "That... was quite a reunion. A band gig, wedding... new gals for these two... " he points at Warrick and Greg who was still staring at the card Dolly gave him.

"That's what abrupt situations do to people. Specially declaring something they kept a secret for a long time... or just realizing the truth..."

Catherine looped her arm around Grissom "You softy."

"This love bug is contagious. See ya later."

Warrick called to Jim as he left "Going mushy Brass?" Jim just waved an arm without looking back at them.

"I think I'm gonna make a call... right now. If you may excuse me..." Greg walked into the DNA lab, running towards the phone.

Nick chuckled "Greggo got lucky!"

"Nicky, I'm hungry..." Sara winked at Catherine (which she took as a hint).

"Gil, I'm hungry too..." Catherine whined (as Sara suppressed her laugh).

Warrick shook his head "I'm out. I have to report some files to Ecklie. Have fun though." he scooted away and enterd the breakroom.

"Aaannnddd... he got away. So are you men going to treat us or what?" Catherine pouted.

"Yes my dear. Get your stuff before I change my mind." Grissom teased.

Sara and Catherine grinned "Score. Meet ya outside in ten." They both paced hastily towards the locker room leaving Nick and Grissom shaking their heads.

"What did we get ourselves into?"

"They tricked us."

Grissom started walking towards his office "And we gave in. Just get your stuff to and wallet. We're splitting this."

"Where ya goin' boss?"

"Want me to leave my wallet in my office Nicky?"

"Oh. Okay then meet you outside then."

Nick sniggered as he stood there watching Grissom leave. He felt a tap on his shoulder that made him jump a bit.

"Hey Nick. Remember me?"

Nick turned around to see Rachel Dawnson.

"Oh yeah. What can I do for you?"

Rachel bit her lips seductively "You can buy me a drink..."

He winced. He forgot about her little confession about her liking him.

"I'm sorry. I can't... Sara-"

"Can't you keep a secret?" she started snaking her arms on his neck but he pulled away.

"No. Sorry. I love her."

Rachel obviously was infuriated "That bitch... I'll get her... You'll be coming to me after I get her..." She ran off leaving Nick worried.

"You okay Nicky?" Sara and Catherine appeared behind him bags in hand.

He hugged Sara which surprised both ladies.

"I'll protect you always, remember that okay?"

Sara questionly looked at Catherine who just shrugged "Okay... I know that... Why? What's wrong?"

He gave her another squeeze and let go "Nothing. Let's go."

Catherine looked skeptically at Nick. "Let's go then..." They both know something's up... but they'll leave it for now because today, they'll go out and celebrate... try to push away the horrifying events and be with each other's company...

What keeps them safe is...

...they know that when trouble comes, they'll face it together...

...but of course...

...you really can't help but to worry too...

END

--------------------------------------------------------------

Opposite of what I said earlier (I finished this fic days after I wrote the A/N above), I know have my CSI side back thanks to my net friends.. thank you! Expect more CSI fics from me again... (I just knew that people forgot I write CSI:LV fics... and they don't know my ships!) I won't let that happen again..lol tell me what you think... mj(wgf-that stands for willowsgrissomfanatic:P)


End file.
